Father's Day in Zanarkand
by Kyra-ArcticWolf
Summary: Just a little Father's Day piece I did last year. Pairing is LennexShuyin.


**I came up with this idea today. This is kind of a fic for Father's Day. I know it's late. But the idea just came to me today.. so I figured it's better then not posting it at all. Since I really haven't written in a few months. This is an AU, yes. But it's really the only way for Lenne and Shuyin to have a child since they were killed at such a young age. Just no flames. Just as it is with my other fanfics.. I will not tolerate flames.**

**Father's Day in Zanarkand.**

Mommy and I are going shopping today. We are going to get something to surprise Daddy with. I ran out of the open door and down the stairs. After running to the door quickly, I put my brown boots on.

"Mommy! Hurry up!" I shouted.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'm coming." my mommy answered me. My mommy is very pretty. She has long brown hair like I do and brown eyes. She is a songstress as well. I've listened to Mommy sing and it's quite pretty. I suppose that's one of the reasons my daddy fell in love with her.

My daddy is a blitzer. That's the word Mommy used. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. I got my blue eyes from him. My daddy isn't home right now. Mommy said he left early this morning for practice.

I watched my mommy as she came walking towards me. She looked at me while she was putting her shoes on.

"That's a very pretty outfit. Did you pick it out yourself?"

"Yes, mommy."

"I like it. Bet your daddy would too."

I smiled at her then stood by the door, waiting for her. When I heard her next to me, I took a hold of her hand and she opened the door.

We walked out of the doorway onto the street and she closed the door behind us. As she started walking, I followed her closely. I didn't want to get lost. Zanarkand is really big and busy.

I got lost one time after seeing my daddy play blitzball.. but Daddy found me. When we got back to Mommy, she hugged me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. Then I kissed her on the cheek.

I was looking around in the shop windows, while holding tightly onto my mommy's hand. I suppose she knew a good place to go to get Daddy something cause we went by several shops that had really nice things in them. After a while, she finally stopped in front of a store then walked in, still holding onto my hand tightly. Mommy went up to the counter of the shop. I still stood next to her, looking around at all the pretty things.

"Hello, Lenne." the shop keeper said to my mommy.

"Hi."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for something to get Shuyin." she answered.

I looked up at hearing my daddy's name. "Me too!"

The shop keeper chuckled lightly and looked at me. "Your daddy must be something really special to you both."

I nodded. "Yes. He is the bestest daddy in the whole world."

"Well, I have the perfect thing for the best daddy in the whole world." he said. I smiled at my mommy. She smiled back at me as the shop keeper went into the back.

A few minutes later, he came out with a box. Mommy picked me up so I could see what the shop keeper had. He slowly opened the lid to the box and I looked at it.

It was a sphere filled with water and had several differently designed blitzballs in it.

"Mommy, it's really pretty. I know Daddy would like it." I said, turning my head to look at her.

"I bet he would. Why don't you go look around the shop while I speak to the shop keeper about this?" she said, putting me down on the floor.

"Ok." I walked away from her side and looked around the shop.

"Make sure you don't touch anything either."

"I know, Mommy. No touch, only look." I said.

I continued to walk around the shop, looking at the various pretty things. I stopped at the door and waited for Mommy to be done.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome. Come back again."

I heard my mommy's footsteps coming towards me and ran over to her and held onto her free hand tightly. We walked out of the shop and returned home. The light in the living room was on.

"Daddy must be home, Mommy." I said.

"Maybe."

I pulled my hand out of hers and opened the door. I took my boots off. Then ran into the living room. "Daddy, we're home."

Daddy was sitting on the couch with his back resting against the back of it. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Rough day, Shuyin?"

"Yeah. Kind of. Practice was a pain."

"Well, just rest. I'll have dinner ready in a bit."

I stood up on the couch and kissed his cheek lightly then sat down next to him again. He took one of his hands off the back of the couch and messed up my hair.

"Daddy!" I said, giggling. Then I looked at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I then slide off the couch and went over to Mommy. I pulled on her skirt lightly and she kneeled down. I whispered something to her then she nodded. I smiled at her then ran over to the front door.

"What's she so happy about?" I could hear my daddy ask.

"You'll see." she responded.

I ran back into the living room, hiding the gift for Daddy behind my back. I sat down next to him again then placed the box on his lap.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just open it, Daddy. I know you will like it. Mommy and I got it today." I said, smiling at him. I watched him as he opened it.

"Wow. It's beautiful." he said then kissed me on the forehead. I smiled. He then placed the box on the table in front of the couch and got up. He walked over to Mommy and kissed her on the lips. I turned around to see what he was going to do, of course.

"Oh, Daddy.. that's gross." I said, sticking my tongue out and closing my eyes. I heard his heavy footsteps walking towards me and when I opened my eyes, he was standing in front of me.

"Gross, huh? Then don't watch next time, silly girl." He said then he started tickling me.

"Daddy, stop. Stop!" I said, giggling uncontrollably. "I give. I give."

My daddy started laughing then tickled me one more time before walking around the couch and sitting next to me. I turned around and kissed him lightly on the cheek again.

"I love you, Daddy."

He smiled at me. "I do too."

I hugged him gently. "I'm glad you like your gift."

"The greatest gift of all that I could ever have is your mother and of course, you." he said.

I smiled at him again then leaned back against the couch, soon falling asleep.

**Please review and I'll try to get somemore chapters written for my other fanfictions. But do not flame me. I do not like them. I probably never will. Anyway.. see ya.**


End file.
